


Maths

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka-san gives Fuji a maths lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maths

"Taka-san, what does this symbol mean?"

Taka looked up from his own maths homework to Fuji, who was giving him a painfully confused look. They were sat in Fuji's room; Fuji at his desk and Taka on the bed. He got up and walked over to Fuji, leaning over him to see his homework.

"What does that mean?" Fuji asked, pointing to a big 'S' shaped symbol.

"It's the integration sign," Taka replied, wondering why Fuji didn't recognise it, surely he'd been taught it in class.

"Oh," Fuji said, "how does it work again?"

"Well, it's used to find areas under curves," Taka said, before launching into an explanation about how integration worked. He had no idea how Fuji didn't understand any of this, he was supposed to be a genius and hadn't seemed to have any problems with maths in the past.

Fuji nodded in all the right places and made little 'oh's and 'I see's occasionally, but Taka couldn't help feel something was off. Every time Taka glanced at Fuji, he was looking at him. Taka always blushed and looked back down at the worksheet and hoped Fuji did the same. He was suddenly away quite how close their faces were.

"Does that all make sense?" He asked once he'd finished his explanation.

"Yes," Fuji replied, smiling brightly at him, "You're really good at explaining things, maybe I should stop going to class and have you teach me instead.

Taka blushed, "I-I'm not that good," he stammered, "I just like maths, that's all."

Fuji chuckled, "I could tell."

"If you need anymore help, just ask," Taka said, not quite able to shake the feeling he'd missed something and had just said something a bit stupid.

"I will," Fuji said, "but how can I thank you for helping me?"

Taka wasn't quite sure what to say. He wanted to say that he didn't need any thanks, that he was helping Fuji because they were friends, but before he could say any of this, Fuji had started talking again.

"How about this?" Fuji asked and then pressed his lips firmly against Taka's.

Taka froze up for a second, but relaxed into the kiss as Fuji placed his hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin.

Slowly, Fuji pulled away and smiled at him, "was that good enough?"

Taka blinked as his brain caught up with what Fuji meant, "Oh, yes, I mean," he felt himself turn red again, "that was worth more than an explanation of integration."

"Really? But education is very important, right?"

Taka nodded, feeling a bit lost.

"Well, one kiss is hardly worth anything compared to the knowledge you're given me."

"Do you kiss everyone who teaches you something?"

"So far, only one person."

"Fujiko, if you wanted to kiss me, you could just ask," Taka said, finally looking Fuji in the eye, "I would say yes."

"But it's more fun this way," Fuji replied and leaned in to kiss Taka again.


End file.
